Guidance and navigation systems can be used in a wide range of applications, including personal navigation, military applications, rollover protection for cars, and computer gaming. There are many techniques for designing gyroscopes for use in various applications, such as tuning fork gyroscopes, Foucault pendulum gyroscopes, and fiber optic gyroscopes. However, these gyroscopes are associated with a number of disadvantages, such as a relatively low degree of rotational symmetry and bulky components that can reduce portability. It is therefore desirable to develop gyroscope designs and manufacturing processes that enable production of gyroscopes with very small feature sizes, while maintaining accuracy and precision of the gyroscopes.